Goldilocks and the Three Saiyans
by Burned Vamp
Summary: Brought to you by the author of


Once upon a time, in a land far away... (actually this takes place last week and in the forest behind Goku's house.) A young princely saiyan, Trunks, went to visit his best friend, the son of a third class baka loser saiyan, Goten. They were going to go on a hunting trip and camping out in a small log cabin in the woods with the third class baka loser saiyan, Goku.

Everyone had just settled in when Goku decided to make breakfast, as it was rather early. He made a BIG pot of rice and scooped up three bowls worth. Everyone sat at the table and dug in.

"OW!" said the young prince. "My rice is too hot!"

"OW!" said his best friend, son of a third class baka loser saiyan. "Mine is too!"

"Muh wice if juft fine," mumbled the third class baka loser saiyan.

Trunks and Goten sweatdropped.

"Well ours isn't," Trunks said.

"Yeah, let's go find a quiet spot in the woods (a/n: yes yes I KNOW the whole damn forest is quiet, but I need to get them outta there somehow) and spar so it can cool down!" Goten said.

Goku swallowed. "All right, let's go!"

And they all dashed out of the house, leaving the door wide open.

Elsewhere in the same woods, Krillin, Eighteen, and their daughter, Marron, were having a picnic of their own. They were tired of the beach and Krillin missed the serenity of the forest. That and he wanted to have sex with Eighteen in a tree. They hadn't tried that before.

"Run along, Marron dear," he ushered, "go play and don't worry if you are gone all day okay? You just have fun!"

"Okay, daddy," the very voluptuous 16 year old said. And she bounded on her way, leaving her mom and dad to their nasty desires.

It wasn't long before she came upon a little log cabin with the door open.

"Hmmm," she spoke outloud because the author didn't want to have to put the italics tags in her html code to denote thinking, "what kind of third class loser baka would leave the door open to the wild? Oh well, might as well go inside and see what's up."

She entered the cabin and found to her delight, three bowls on the kitchen table.

"What luck! I am rather hungry." The first bowl was empty. The second bowl was full and was filled with... "rice! I love rice!" And she ate it all up. The third bowl was full of rice too and she gobbled that all up as well.

"Now I think I'll watch some t.v." She went into the den and noticed three comfy chairs in front of a t.v. set. The first chair was too big and too... "orange! What poor taste!"

The second and third chairs were equal in size but one was black and leather and she kept slipping off of it. The other one was lavender and was a vibrating chair. The moment she sat down, it set it off. The pulsating was so rough that she was bounced right out of the chair, albeit rather happily.

"Ah hang it. I'll just go take a nap." She sauntered upstairs to the bedroom.

Once there, she discovered three beds. She immediately bi-passed the big orange one. The other two were again, of equal size, one purple, one black. She pushed them both together and up against the wall, and laid down across them both and fell asleep.

An hour later, the three mighty hunky saiyans came back from their sparring match.

"Hey! Someone ate my rice!" Trunks cried.

"Dad! Did you sneak back and eat our rice using your instantaneous transmission?"

"No! Not me!"

Trunks and Goten decided to inspect the cottage for more pilfered goods while Goku finished the rest of the rice. When they came to the bedroom they noticed the very VERY pretty Marron sleeping on their beds.

"Now, THAT'S what I'm hungry for," the young prince said. The young son of a third class baka loser saiyan just nodded his head eagerly. The voice woke up the sexy little daughter of Krillin and Eighteen.

"Oh, hello. Um, why are you staring at me like that?"

So while Goku was downstairs finishing breakfast, Trunks and Goten were upstairs starting on dessert.

From then on, Trunks, Goten, and Marron all lived happily ever after in the little log cabin in the woods, which had to be drastically redecorated. Except for the lavender chair. That was put to very good use a LOT.

THE END


End file.
